<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>世界是大人游戏 by Greenie2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030224">世界是大人游戏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenie2019/pseuds/Greenie2019'>Greenie2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HINSKENNY - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenie2019/pseuds/Greenie2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>世界是大人游戏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>肯尼坐在没有开灯的车厢里，时不时看看手机，快凌晨一点了，他又抬头望望尽头的地方。</p><p>“叮”</p><p>终于，地下停车场的电梯门打开，有七八个人走出来，几个妆容精致的女士和一班叔叔辈的男人，看起来是尽兴而归的样子，他男朋友走在最后头，亲切而礼貌地和他们拍拍肩膀道别，送走他们之后，又伴着吴雨大哥上了他自己的车，目送他离开。</p><p>这时候肯尼才按了一下喇叭并打开了双闪。</p><p>男友这才卸下了面对外人姿态，循着灯光走来，他手挽着大衣，穿了一件深蓝色羊绒圆领衫，配了一对黑色的机车靴，得体又优雅，但是他现在无心欣赏爱人的风姿，只想他快回来自己身边。</p><p>Hins带着稍许酒气上了车，他把外套放在了后座，然后闭上眼睛缓缓休息。肯尼赶紧把暖气打开，帮他把椅背调低了一些，没有出声，担忧地注视着他。</p><p>过了好几分钟，Hins把手伸过来握住他的，轻轻地揉了两下，他仍是在闭目养神，但肯尼的内心舒服了一点，他用两只手包住他的一只手，趁这个空档仔细看，皮肤有点干裂呀，回去要给他涂些润手霜。</p><p>又过了一会儿，hins休息好了睁开眼，他揉了一下眼，调直了座椅，肯尼把暖水瓶递过去，“蜂蜜水来的。”</p><p>Hins乖乖地接过来喝。</p><p>肯尼的情绪是显而易见的，Hins摸了一下他脸蛋，“我很好哦，干嘛。”</p><p>“我不想你去这些应酬。”</p><p>“我同吴雨大哥无得计咁多㗎，傻猪。”</p><p>“那你也不用这么给他们跳舞啊...”肯尼声音小小地说。</p><p>“帮人帮到底，总要投其所好㗎嘛。”Hins看不得他嘟起嘴委屈的样子，凑过去亲了一下他的嘴角，“多一个朋友总不是坏处，the crown刚起步，就要人家多多带一下生意啦。”</p><p>“但这么拼干嘛啦，实际上又不是你的......”他还想耍小性子，但转头看见男友的柔柔地看着他，就心软了，“好啦，是我不喜欢......”</p><p>他只好闷闷地把头埋到男友肩膀上。</p><p>“又不能做一辈子幕前，总要为我们的将来多点打算的呀。”</p><p>“嗯，我知道的。”他抚摸着男友手上那只显眼的金戒指，“怪不得你出门前一定要戴。”</p><p>Hins轻笑，反手握住他的手放在嘴边一吻，“你看，你已经为了我挡了多少麻烦了。”</p><p>肯尼内心还是有点酸酸地，但又有种安定感，得伴侣如此，夫复何求，何以为报？只有对他好一点，更好一点。</p><p>“Kenny，你知道吗，无论外面的世界会变得怎么样，于我而言，都不会比我们分开的时候更差。”</p><p>肯尼忍住眼里的泪水。那些隔着几千公里遥遥思念恋人的日子，他们是怎么熬过来的呢。回首过去，好像很漫长，又好像一眨眼就过了。</p><p>成年人的生活从没有容易二字。但换个角度想想，感谢主，他们总算都安好，应该有更多的感恩。</p><p>未来会怎样？只有紧紧的拖着彼此的手走下去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>